El Napolorron
El Napolorron is a strategist and an advisor of the Revolutionary Army. He was one of the first and a long-time enemies of Sir Crocodile, because of his left leg made of sea-stone, but defeated after Crocodile became the Shichibukai, and was imprisoned in the Level 6 of Impel Down with his fellow nakama, Juli Arnomore. After they were freed, they participated the Summit War at Marineford and survived with the rest of Whitebeard Pirates. They joined in the Revolutionary Army - 47th Division and officially became the member of Revolutionary Army. Other information * Codename: Bonaparte * First bounty (berries): 95,500,000 * Second bounty: 135,500,000 * Third bounty: 425,500,000 * Hair color: Brown * Eye color: Blue * Skin color: Fair Appearances El Napolorron is a relatively tall (short, compared with other RA47 members), fit man with brown hair and blue small eyes. He wears a royal outfit including a black coatee buttoned up to his neck with a large blue ribbon across his chest, a beige close fitting trouser, when the left leg was cut to his lap due to his ammunition leg made of sea-stone, and a brown right boot. On his waist, he wears a sword and a Mauser-type pistol which is eight-fold more damage than a normal Flintlock. His modernized outfit includes a dark-green suit, a black beret with the image of Monkey D. Dragon's signature tattoo on it, a pair of aviator sunglasses, a belt holding sword and pistol, and a beige trenchcoat. Power, abilities and weapons Despite having lost his left leg when he was a child, he has demonstrated his will to struggle against the difficulty when moving on one foot. Tactical Wit Leonardo has an outstanding tactical mind, which helps him very greatly in fighting enemies. He can estimate how strong his opponents are by observing them throughout their battles. Haki He was an excellent Busoshoku Haki and Haoshoku Haki user. He often imbued his Haki onto his sword to slice a large Marine ship in quarter. Also, with the help of his sea-stone leg, he can fight the both Devil Fruit users and normal ones freely. Weapons His arsenal concludes a sword and a pistol. History Born Galdima Leonardo was born as the fifth child in a nine-people family. A village in West Blue is said that the island was 90 nautical miles away from Ohara. Problems with Komei and losses Leonardo began to learn books from Ohara when he was five years old. Until the accident occurred, he had read totally over four thousand books. Thus his knowledge is as much as a normal archaeologist in Ohara. Beside reading, he also helps his parents to work on fields everyday. Those days made him stronger and more stoical to survive. At age 17, a man called Komei visited his hometown. Leonardo disliked his arrogance against the citizen of the town. Once, when he was on his duty on the barley fields, Komei was unknowingly pulled to fall into the river. Leonardo was accused to be the one who caused him to be wet, but he denied. Leonardo and Komei then battle each other because the conversation between them became worse turned into their duel. "I WILL DESTROY YOUR EVERYTHING AFTER YOU GET TO THE ASYLUM!!!" ''- Komei's part of speech to Leonardo. That duel lasted for seven hours on the field, and both of them couldn't stand up. A day later, they fought again on the fields. This time, due to Komei's wind ability, he was blown to the mountain slope and broke his leg. He was found unconscious and taken to the local hospital. The night after his broken leg is bandaged, he was unknowingly drugged to sleep deeply, and had his bandaged part severed from his body. The next day, he became more aggressive upon hearing the loss of his broken leg and was taken to the asylum to be made quieter. During the days at hospital, he wrote a letter to the famous scientist Vegapunk, in order to request him for a sea-stone ammunition leg. Two weeks later, he received the leg with instructions together. His expressions was colored with happiness, but it lasted for two days. After those days, he receives an extremely dreadful news: his house was burned, the family was killed by Komei and brought away from his village. He cried loudly with tears and went unconscious for many days. Thus, he stayed in the asylum for more couples of days. Suicide and beginning of the new life After he woke up, he was allowed to exit the asylum. Instead of going to his house, he decided to go to the river and commit suicide after all the dread he had to receive upon meeting Komei. Meanwhile, a librarian of the local library, had come to save his life upon seeing the oxygen escaping on the water. After he was rescued, he was encouraged to be more optimistic, because he hasn't lost everything - he still got some large fields left by his family. ''"Thank you! I will share my fields to the others!!" - Leonardo's part of speech to the librarian. He returned to the field and built a small tent, set his campfire. Since the confronting with that librarian, he had been living as a poor, hard-working farmer. He shared the fields and successfully hired some workers on his fields. Relationships Family He cares about his family with a great love, even when he was in the asylum. He willed to do everything for his family, for food and money to live days to days. Upon hearing his loss of the family, he was too depressed that he fell unconscious and almost never woke up again. Because of this, he tried to commit suicide but failed. Friends Revolutionary Army - 47th Division Storm & Ellie At first, he felt very annoyed for being rescued by Storm after the battle of Marineford, but then after a prolonged arguing as Leonardo found out that his saviors were from the Revolutionary Army, he couldn't help but losing to Storm, and shook their hands together to draw themselves. Later, Storm explained that Leonardo had joined the Revolutionary party long before he did with the RA47. He couldn't help but agree, because he was also a distant member of the Revolutionary Army. When Juli Arnomore had a request to be under training by Storm, Leonardo accepted the request and warned him to ensure her safety for two years. ''"I know that Juli wants to become stronger in order to survive in New World, so I give you this task: train her properly, and rescue her timely. If not, just watch out my hand!" ''- Leonardo's part of speech to Storm, before Juli officially became Storm's student. Leonardo often plays chess with Storm after their crew board the Sea Rover Model 7. Lucy Alan When Alan takes control of their ship, El Napolorron sometimes guide him about the weather in Grand Line and New World, which often causes trouble even with the experienced navigator and helmsman. In combat, the combination of Leonardo and Alan is somewhat very powerful, which can cut through a giant wave to open a way for the Sea Rover. Connor & Paul Jake Maseyzan Haktor Brundil Bladdeck Euclid Asentone 75 Daniel S. Nguyen Juli Arnomore Juli is the first nakama Leonardo has got even before his voyage to the Grand Line to find the Revolutionary Army. Enemies Trivia * The name "El Napolorron" comes from the name of one of the most famous commander and strategist of all the time, Napoleon Bonaparte. * When playing chess with Storm, Leonardo wins totally 14 matches, draws 23 matches and loses 6 matches. * Leonardo shares some characteristics to Avalo Pizarro of the Blackbeard Pirates: ** Both were imprisoned in the Level 6 of Impel Down. ** Both were not dressed in a prisoner's uniform even when incarcerated. ** Both epithets include the word "King" in it: El Napolorron's is "Arrant Cur King" while Pizarro's is "Corrupt King". Category:Revolutionary Category:Musician Category:West Blue Characters Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Haoshoku Haki User Category:Strategist Category:Former Impel Down Prisoner Category:Navigator Category:Male Category:Human Category:Soru User